In recent years, denture systems so called “implants” are beginning to employ a structure including one or more fixtures (implant bodies), and a number of artificial teeth greater than the number of fixtures. With such a system, the number of fixtures can be reduced, thereby reducing the physical and economic burden on the patient.
On the other hand, in a system of this type, a denture including a denture base and artificial teeth is detachably attached to an abutment fixed to a fixture. (the first patent document)